War Wasp
War Wasps are airborne insects first seen in Metroid Prime on the Frigate Orpheon as a Space Pirate specimen. They rarely stray far away from their hive unless pursuing an immediate threat and will often attack without any regard for its survival and can incapacitate most small organisms by injecting them with toxins from their stingers. Chykka of Dark Torvus and Fargul Wasps of Bryyo are very similar, but not known to be related. The various creatures spawned from Fly Pods in Metroid: Other M share similar behaviour and biology to War Wasps. Variations War Wasp , Chozo Ruins.]] , Alinos.]] The standard War Wasp was first discovered by Samus on Tallon IV. They made their homes in the long-deserted Chozo Ruins, where they were positioned high on the food chain. Like their cousins, War Wasps are extremely aggressive and territorial, and will go to great lengths to protect their hive; even attacking other organisms they deem a threat without provocation. A singular war wasp will "scout" the surrounding Hive area for food. If another creature wanders too close, this recon Wasp will shriek loudly and quickly return to its native Hive, and summon its brethren to attack the intruder. War Wasps do not seem to exhibit any signs of intraspecific competition; many different Hives can exist within close proximity to each other in harmony. Ram War Wasp The smartest species of War Wasps that reside inside the Hive Mecha. They emerge from the Mecha in small groups when threatened and circle their enemy at high speeds to disorient it. As a single intelligence, they can take out huge organisms with their tactics of striking from all sides. Barbed War Wasp The most aggresive species of War Wasps with the evolved ability to launch its stinger at prey, which can be propelled up to 20 meters. The stinger tip grows back in seconds and contains an acidic compound designed to predigest prey. Barbed War Wasps live in Hives above the Incinerator Drone in the Chozo Ruins. Barbed War Wasps return in Metroid Prime Hunters along with a blue and red variety, which live in frozen and fiery environment respectively. "Aether" War Wasps War Wasps reappear in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, but are much different than their Prime counterparts. These types of Wasps can shoot weak energy blasts from their stinger; this is most likely making up for the absence of the Barbed War Wasp, which are not present in Echoes. Dark War Wasps Dark War Wasps are War Wasps that have been possessed by young Ing eager to join the war effort on Aether. The Ing often graduate to the control of larger and deadlier creatures if they prove their mettle in the War Wasp. Like the normal versions, the dark versions can also shoot weak energy blasts from their stinger. They are more aggressive and shoot faster than regular War Wasps. Dark War Wasps are found in two locations: Temple Grounds - Service Access (after killing Chykka) and Ing Hive - Vault Attack Portal. War Wasp Hive War Wasps use organic fluids they secrete to weave a protective Hive, which they use for rest. Though safe from most predators, missiles can destroy them, forcing surviving Wasps to rebuild the Hive. In Echoes, they can be destroyed by a charged shot. Official data ''Metroid Prime'' Logbook entries ''Metroid Prime Hunters'' Logbook entries ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' Logbook entries ''Metroid Prime Pinball'' manual s.]] "Beelike creatures that like to attack in numbers." Official Metroid Prime website "War Wasps rarely stray from their hive unless pursuing an immediate threat. They attack with no regard to their own survival, dive-bombing enemies with stingers extended. The War Wasp's large abdomen hold fast-working toxins capable of incapacitating most small organisms. The War Wasp is a flying insect equipped with a venomous stinger capable of shearing steel. The War Wasp uses lightweight wings to quickly fly through the air, guiding itself with long antennae." Trivia *The War Wasps are similar to the bee in that they emerge from Hives and have a queen that reproduces the species. *The abdomen of the War Wasp is similar in appearance to that of the Plated Beetle. es:Avispa Guerrera Category:Species Category:Frigate Orpheon Category:Tallon IV Category:Tallon Overworld Category:Chozo Ruins Category:Aether Category:Temple Grounds Category:Agon Wastes Category:Dark Aether Category:Ing Hive Category:Sky Temple Grounds Category:Alimbic Cluster Category:Alinos Category:Arcterra Category:War Wasp Family Category:Poisonous Flora, Fauna, and Fungi Category:Hive creatures Category:Recurring Species Category:Predators Category:Small Flyers